


Prompt #74  Cocktail Napkins   Title:  The Accused Thing

by jkkitty



Series: MFU 100 prompts [45]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #74 Cocktail napkins  (second table)</p>
<p>A simple item</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt #74  Cocktail Napkins   Title:  The Accused Thing

There it was; the accused thing.  Illya was in the medical because he hadn’t been available when his partner had called.Of course Illya hadn’t said he was in trouble just that he would like Napoleon to join him if free. His mind had kept returning to his partner’s words.“If you have time join me at 1234 Sixth Street.”

Napoleon turned it over not wanting to see the phone number on it. It hadn’t even been an enjoyable evening. He kept thinking of why his partner-friend- had called and asked him to join him until finally he had taken the woman home and went in search of Illya.

  
What he found was a bleeding, battered lump of a man. The blond hair, although accented with blood, left no doubt who was lying there.  
He hurried to Illya and finding a pulse called for help immediately.

  
“You’ll be fine just stay with me.” Napoleon begged his partner while holding him on his lap talking softly to him until help arrived.

  
Sitting next to his partner’s bed, he looked at the item in his hand. A cocktail napkin could have been the difference between life and death of his partner, more if he admitted it. He crumbled it up in anger ready to throw it into the garbage next to the bed when a hand grabbed his fist stopping him.

  
“Do not blame yourself. I did not tell you why I needed you.” Deep blue eyes filled with concern said.

  
“You’re my partner. I should’ve been there for you. I let my body’s need come first.”

  
Napoleon finished throwing it into the garbage can, “Never again.” He swore.

  
A small laugh sounded from Illya. “My friend you can no longer stop being you anymore then I can stop being me. It is not your fault.”  
Napoleon looked over the man in the bed. It’s time to let him know just how much he needed him no matter the outcome.


End file.
